1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cell phones and, particularly, to a rotatable cell phone.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotatable cell phone generally includes a display unit and a main unit rotatably connected to the display unit by a pivot shaft. However, the pivot shafts are firmly connected to the display unit and an unskilled person without specialized tools cannot detach the main unit from the display unit without damaging the unit. Thus, when either the display unit or the main unit needs to be replaced, a user cannot replace it by himself, he must take it to a maintenance facility for help.
Thus, what is needed is a rotatable cell phone with a display unit and a main unit which can be easily replaced.